Archangel's Fire
by Ice-Eagle Y'siri
Summary: Daria is a vampire who's been protecting God's Prophets at Joshua's command for several centuries. Now the Apocalypse has been and  mostly  gone, she's assigned to keep an eye on Chuck. Without pissing off Raphael. Ha. Good luck with that.


**Title: **Archangel's Fire

**Author**: Ice-Eagle Y'siri

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Supernatural_ or any of its associated characters/concepts.

**Summary**: Daria is a vampire who's been protecting God's Prophets at Joshua's command (which apparently came from The Man Upstairs) for several centuries. Now the Apocalypse has been and (mostly) gone, she's assigned to keep an eye on Chuck. Without pissing off his archangel watchdog Raphael. Ha. Good luck with that.

**Hello! I'm relatively new to the fandom-I just got introduced to the first five seasons of Supernatural, so please be nice in correcting any large mistakes I made. I've checked out a lot of people's work so far and I'm really impressed-the writers seem really chilled out here. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>With my hoodie pulled over my face, I used a gloved hand to get out of my car-a grey Honda Civic-and shut the door, surveying the house before me, then peered around the neighborhood. It was filled with tyical two-story homes, a couple toys here and there scattered on different yards. Sedans like mine and minivans were in the driveways and a child's shriek of laughter drifted toward my ears from down the street. The lawns were well-kept, with even with a few flowers blooming that were in season. All in all, typical American suburbia.<p>

God, how boring.

"Welcome to Nondescript, Ohio," I sighed to myself as I straightened.

I looked up at the sky, "You sure he's here?"

No response.

I frowned under my sunglasses and popped the trunk, pulling out a couple blue paisley duffle bags. Putting one on each shoulder, I locked my car and headed up the porch, then rang the doorbell. Safely in the shade, I removed my sunglasses and put them in one of my pockets. I pulled down my hood as well, shaking my hair loose as I did so.

"Yeah, what? I've told them that I've stopped with the-who are you?" I looked up and smiled. He was shorter than I expected.

"Hello," I said cheerfully. "Are you Chuck Shurley? M'name's Daria. Dari for short. You can't get much shorter."

Chuck pulled the door mostly shut, "How do you know my name? Carver Edlund is what I go by on the books," his eyes widened, "Oh, my God, are you here about the books?"

I raised an eyebrow, "No. Well, yes. Sort-of. Can I come in?"

The author looked (understandably) dubious. I sighed.

"Go ahead and salt me. Might as well do the Holy Water and silver gig, too. Has writing about the Apocalypse made you _that_ twitchy?"

Chuck gaped, then slammed the door shut.

A few minutes passed, then the door creaked open again. I waited patiently as he salted a line in front of the front door, leaving enough room for me to step over and still be outside his house. I did so and pulled the glove off my right hand, holding it out to Chuck. He did a quick slice with the silver and splashed it with the Holy Water. I didn't even flinch. It'd take more than some knife to even make me twitch anymore, old as I was.

"Well, you're not screaming curses at me yet, so I'm assuming you're not a demon," Chuck glared at me.

"But you're not human. Not after how fast that cut healed. And since you're not bothered by silver, you're not a werewolf either, are you?"

"Nope. I thought the clothes would've given it away. The only thing that works is beheading."

"Vampire?"

I grinned, "Right on the money. May I come in, please?"

"You won't eat me?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Remember Lenore? I only drink animal blood. Besides which, if I wanted to eat you I would have tried already. And possibly succeeded."

"Uh, gross," Chuck stepped aside and I crossed the threshold, taking it in.

"Where's your kitchen? I need to put some stuff in your fridge."

"Down the hall, first doorway on the right."

Down the hall I went, leaving my first duffel by the stairs and taking the second with me.

"Why do you need to-wait, you're staying here?"

I rolled my eyes as I set my bag on the kitchen table. Unzipping it, I started pulling bottles out-completely opaque, so Chuck couldn't see what was inside. I didn't want him constantly reminded that there was animal blood in his fridge. My face made a grimace of distaste as I opened his fridge. Food was in various stages of going bad and inducing food poisoning. Chuck wouldn't be able to tell because he was human, but I as a vampire could definitely smell it. Mixed with the different kinds of alcohol he kept stored in there (I was a little amazed at the variety), the overall effect was astoundingly bad-smelling. Having enhanced senses definitely wasn't always useful.

"I should think that would be obvious. Oh, and you better let your girlfriend know so that she doesn't take me staying here the wrong way. Although I don't think she'll be too concerned," I paused as I looked around the papers laying all over the floor, beer bottles standing along the back of the sofa and the shelves, "She'd actually probably be grateful if she's ever seen the place. It looks like it should be condemned or something. I'm surprised she hasn't caught anything from coming here befo-oh, wait, no I'm not. Never mind."

Prophets and their loved ones were shielded from miniscule things like disease. It helped lessen their chance of dying. I forgot about that. Their families being alive probably helped with the prophets not going utterly insane as they recorded God's Word.

"How the hell do you know about me?" Chuck muttered as he stepped in the kitchen. "It's seriously creeping me out."

I put the last bottle in the refrigerator and shut the door, "I _am_ a vampire. Part of the job description. Be glad I don't watch you sleep like Edward does," I smiled at the snort as I stood up and went back in the hall way to retrieve my other bag, "Besides, you're not the first prophet I've been told to protect."

"You know I'm a prophet?" Chuck squeaked.

"Slow on the uptake, buddy," I smirked as I went up the stairs, "I know enough about you. Where's your guest roo-oh, here we are. Nevermind."

At this point, Chuck was reduced to making ineffectual arm movements and became mostly speechless. I went back to my car and grabbbed my other bags, leaving the rest of my arsenal beneath the trunk in the compartment below.

"Hey, Dean? Yeah-no, I'm not writing any more books-"

"-Yes, you are. Eventually. But don't worry about that just yet," I interrupted cheerfully as I walked back through the door. Chuck looked like a deer in the headlights and I sighed exasperatedly.

"Seriously, don't worry about it yet. Hi, Dean! And Sam, since I'm assuming you're there, too," I called down the phone as I passed by and set my new set of cases and equipment on the sofa and kitchen table.

_"How the fuck can she hear us? She knows who we are? Christ, Chuck-"_

"I didn't do it, I swear, she just showed up in front of my house!"

_"-What is she, man?"_

"I'm a vampire, thank-you. I know who you are cause I read the books. And Chuck, you might as well put it on speaker or go outside, since I can hear you talking on the phone anywhere in the house. And anyone you're talking to," I pulled out a canister of salt and one of my notebooks.

Chuck huffed and his eyes widened when he saw the leather-bound notebook on the table with the salt, "What is that?"

I looked up from the pages. Yep, I had the spell right. Putting a handful of salt in my hand, I went to the nearest window and laid a unbroken line down across the windowsill.

"I'm burning a salt barrier into all the entrances to your house. Of course, this won't stop demons if they just go ahead and break down the walls, but this will get the main bit done. Shoo."

The prophet moved back a couple paces, putting the phone on speaker, "The two of them are coming here. You probably already know that."

_"What the hell, don't go and tell her, Jesus-"_

I shut my eyes and concentrated, "Yep."

_"Never mind."_

"They'll probably bring their angel friend, too."

_"CHUCK-"_

I exhaled as I settled into a light trance, "I'm sure. I'll worry about that later. Right now I'm securing your house. This is going to take a while because I have to do each window, vent, and door one at a time, so tell them I'm not going to eat you or anyone else without them being here to do something about it."

And with that I became oblivious to everything except my work. And Chuck. While I was relatively certain he wasn't going to kill me, I wasn't exactly willing to bank on that yet. Hence the light trance and doing each entrance one at a time instead of a deep one and possibly becoming beheaded.

"See you when you guys get here. Although I might be awake again by then. I'm taking a nap after this. Daywalking is exhausting, even for me, and I'm only a few centuries younger than our ancestor."

_"Well, that just really settles it,"_ Sam's voice came over the line, _"See you when we get there, Chuck. We're five hours away, even with Dean driving. Try not to get killed in the meantime."_

"But-"

_"We can't do anything until we get there, Chuck. So pray to your guardian angel or something. I thought you always had one floating around."_

I felt Chuck's gaze settle on me as he sat in a chair, "Let's just say he's been-occupied, lately."

_"...Well, damn. Guess that's a measure of how fucked up the world's gotten, huh?"_

"Yeah."

And there really wasn't anymore any of us could say to that, so Sam hung up. I felt Chuck's gaze bore into my shoulders but resolutely ignored it in favor of the spell I was casting. At this point, all he could do was wait. I wouldn't harm him. He'd see. Eventually. Although-guardian angel? That might be something to worry about. But later. There wasn't anything I could really do about it right now.


End file.
